little bodies big problems chapter 18
by PinkuFrostyKitten
Summary: This is the next installment of little bodies big problems Keos story I worte a chapet so here it is thanks again Keo! w


DICLAIMER: *Walks by with Inuyasha kouga and Seshomarru tied up in a wagon with duct tape over their mouth* I dont own Inuyasha sadly and neither does Keo but she owns this story and I own this chapter and this wagon...but not the chibi babies inside sadly T~T but WE DONT OWN! XD

((AN:/Hiiiii! lol this is PinkuFrostyKitten doing this chapter of little bodies big problems I really want to thank Keo for saying yes to me and letting me write in the story I hope you guys like it I worked hard on it I finished typing it at 4.30 cause I was excited to type it XDD Im just getting works of mine on the site so please when I upload check out Konoha christmas and I know what you did lastnight both Naruto stories created by muah A Kitten made of Pink frosting! WARNING Bits of OOCness and SCARY MIND WARPING DINOSAUR and lechourusness! XD))

chapter 18: Inu-puppy to the rescue!

Kagome rushing to the bedroom immeaditly seeing the mess and scooping Inuyasha into her arms it seemed the last nerve she had for the children was gone. " TIME OUT NOW!" She yelled she had looked like a furious demon as her screaming echoed throughout the bedroom of filth and chaos the scream caused the wind to blow heavily making all the childrens hair stand up,Kirara took refuge in sangos shirt and Seshomaru hid behind Rin Kouga peed himself and Miroku in a daze awoke even in his passed out blood rushed state while shippo who Kagome had by the tail attempted to sprint off for dear life but couldnt his hair stood up and he was frozen in terror the only thing that broke the silence was the soft meak wimpers of the hanyou pup in which Kagome had screamed so loud it hurt his ears and more importantly frightened him. "G-Gome scawyyyyyyyy...Wahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha wimpered loudly as his crying broke the silence the entire room filled up with all the children crying and wimpering "MOMMYYYYYYY!" Seeing their reactions Kagome sighed -_-' "Im never having kids" She whined turned once more to the gang of children and spoke "Allright lets get this cleaned up asap!"She commaned as she walked out of the bedroom with Inuyasha in her arms. The children stood straight like Cadets getting mopsticks and broom sticks while Rin salvaged what was left of the burning curtain Kouga helped by peeing out the who was bent over sweeping up garbage shrieked when she felt something brush her behind. "AHHHH! Why ou lechowous monk! Im gonna teach a thing or to about putting paws where dey dont bewong!" The demon children examined their paws not quite sure of the statement. "What is she talking about Miroku doesent have any paws." Exclaimed shippo. Sango lunged foward with the broomstick in hand when miroku jumped up out of fear. "AHHHH! wait Sango nuuu it wasnt me I swear!" snickering watching the whole scene Kouga grinned his hands behind his back litle did he know sesshomaru was watching the entire time. "I don't feel the need to save him however anything to get back at the demon who harmed you Rin." Seshomarru spoke softly before turning to Sango who was just about to hit Miroku over the head with the broom. "Wench it was not the monk who touched it was the wolf cub over there." Sango blinked wide eyed turning to Kouga who jumped up in a yelp. "You pervy cub Im gonna kick ou butt!" She whailed chasing him around Kagomes near spotless bedroom. "Nuuu wait it wasnt cause I wike ou honeswy is cause you had a bug on you" Kouga exclaimed before jumping onto Kagomes desk, Sango stopping in mid air froze screaming instantaneously flailing around madly. "BUGS! WHEREE IS IT AHHHH!" She screamed before Kouga smirked seeing his advantage he took it. "Hehe it was a cootie! ou is a cootie butt! Cootie butt cootie butt! girls have cooties!" He sang while pointing at Sango Shippo sooned joined in and soon all the males were pointing at sango and singing. "AHH MI LORD RIN HAS COOTIES IS IT CONTAGEOUS CAN MISS KAGOME CURE IT!" Rin soon became pale white spinning around panicking repeating to herself "I am going to die I have cooties" Seshomaru now panicked as he slowly backed away from Rin joining Miroku Kouga and Shippo in backing away from the who was inside of the bathroom didnt hear a word she was busy tending to Inuyasha who had wet himself from being in the cupboard. "There Inuyasha youre all clean you feeling a little better now?" She smiled tapping his nose sweetly Inuyasha who had earmuffs on nodded he could hear her but it was muffeled since his ears were ringing from the loud noises. "G-Gome how long do ou think we gonna stay wike this?" His ears drooped as she stared down at the hanyou pup she smiled reassuringly. "Well I know one thing for sure Kaede is doing her best to develop a cure so hopefully not very long." However Inuyasha looked like something was bothering him Kangome now bent down to eye level and stared at him. "Inuyasha whats the matter?" She asked concerned. "G-Gome..." He looked a bit flustered but sad so she tilted her head and questioned him. "Whats the matter Inuyasha did you wet yourself again?" His eye twitched as he angrily flailed. "Would you listen you dumb wench!, Im s-s-sowwy...Im sowwy me and the others are bothewing ou so much especiawy me..." He looked away holding back a wimper as he held tears in his eyes. "Woah Inuyasha apologizing? now I know this form is getting to him" She thought she smiled brushing hair away from his face picking him up. "Inuyasha you guys arent bothering me youre my friends so it's not a problem and besides...I like taking care of you the most" She smiled cheerfully tapping his nose as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Once he felt the kiss on the cheek he blushed and looking down at him she blushed as well realizing the hanyou pup was still technically Inuyasha. "come on Inuyasha the room should be clean right now so you all can have lunch and watch TV and I can get some studying done." She smiled speaking to soon as she opened the door to something that would annoy the girl once more. "HEY WHAT ARE YOUS DOING!" She yelled refraining from yelling out a sit command though she was used to it when having outburst like and Rin where on the floor on their knees as seshomaru and shippo held up the heavy mop bucket over their heads and Miroku with the other mop bucket on top of his head and Kouga waved a mop and broom stick over their heads chanting. " Cooties be gone cooties be gone oh leave our fwiends evil cootie bug demon!" Miroku exclaimed. Kagome slapped herself in the fourhead and sighed. "Step away from Rin and Sango now!" She yelled as a shiver went down their spines hearing Kagomes voice a second time immediatly they placed the bucket on the ground and step aside. "Psst hey Kouga you think Gomes got cooties too?" asked Miroku Kouga nodded wispering back to him. "I think she's queenie cootie if ou ask me" The boys comtinued to speak among themselves. "Psst hey look Kagomes got Inuyasha do you think he's got cooties now?" Shippo asked Seshomaru who simply turned and shrugged. "If he is c-c-c-ont-t-t-am-animamated gahh! if he does then we can longer trust him." Seshomarru spoke quietly as Kagome stood the girls up repeating."Circle cirlce dot dot now Ive got my cootie shot" She poked each girl in her arm and sighed. "There theyre clean now march to the kitchen for lunch" Rin giggled running over to Seshomarru squeezing him tightly till he turned purple. "Yay Milord Rin is clean Miss Kagome has an antidote!" Sesshomarru growled jumping out of her arms. "Yes Rin thats good to know"He shuddered still afraid she was contaminated as he dusted himself off he walked to Kagome and tugged on her skirt. "Are ou sure that I am not at wisk for being infected?"He asked worridly Kagome looked down and poked him in the arm. "Nope you got your cootie shot so go eat." Each child went to kitchen where Kagomes mother had prepared peanutbutter and jelly sandwhiches and a glass of milk for the children. Each child recieved a sandwich and milk Kagome sat them in high chairs except for rin who instead was strapped a regualr seat facing the telivison with what seemed to be showing a purple Dinosaur with multiple children singing and dancing. "I love you,you love me where a great big family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you wont you say you love me too...I LOVE YOU YOU LOVE MEE!" The dinosaur and children sang as the kids watched. "Hey that demon has childwen captive look!" Pointed out Sango. Shippo was too busy being distracted by the bright colors and the whimsical music to listen before he repeated. "I love you you love me where a great big family." Seeing this Sango shrieked. "AHH the demon is taking Sippos soul what do we do?" she shrieked looking around the table at all her friends she and Inuyasha were the only ones who didn't succumb to the music and put themselves in a zombified state."Inuyasha why arent ou not singing wike everwone ewse?" she asked staring at his earmuffs. "What are dose?" He looked up at the earmuffs and thought "Kagome..." He then looked noticing Sango slipping away to the music. "Nuuu Sango fight it!" He yelled as all his friends began to sing. "AND A KNICK NACK PADDYWHACK GIVE A DOG A BONE THIS OLD MAN CAME ROLLING HOME." They sang unified in a zombified state with drool hanging from their Kagome placed a large set of headphones over her ears as she opened her mathbook and began to write down notes.

(AN/:Well this was my chappy on Little bodies big problems hope you guys like it XD I just had to put barney in here cause children really get like this poor Inuyasha he has a baby crushie on Gome! so cyuteee ^^ Thank you Keo for letting me write in it please review and show Keo lots of love for her story! and please check out my story when I upload it mine is a Naruto story about Christmas! hope you guys read it soon! thanks for reading!))DICLAIMER: *Walks by with Inuyasha kouga and Seshomarru tied up in a wagon with duct tape over their mouth* I dont own Inuyasha sadly and neither does Keo but she owns this story and I own this chapter and this wagon...but not the chibi babies inside sadly T~T but WE DONT OWN! XD

((AN:/Hiiiii! lol this is PinkuFrostyKitten doing this chapter of little bodies big problems I really want to thank Keo for saying yes to me and letting me write in the story I hope you guys like it I worked hard on it I finished typing it at 4.30 cause I was excited to type it XDD Im just getting works of mine on the site so please when I upload check out Konoha christmas and I know what you did lastnight both Naruto stories created by muah A Kitten made of Pink frosting! WARNING Bits of OOCness and SCARY MIND WARPING DINOSAUR and lechourousness! XD))

Chapter 18: Inu-puppy to the rescue!

Kagome rushing to the bedroom immeaditly seeing the mess and scooping Inuyasha into her arms it seemed the last nerve she had for the children was gone. " TIME OUT NOW!" She yelled she had looked like a furious demon as her screaming echoed throughout the bedroom of filth and chaos the scream caused the wind to blow heavily making all the childrens hair stand up,Kirara took refuge in sangos shirt and Seshomaru hid behind Rin Kouga peed himself and Miroku in a daze awoke even in his passed out blood rushed state while shippo who Kagome had by the tail attempted to sprint off for dear life but couldnt his hair stood up and he was frozen in terror the only thing that broke the silence was the soft meak wimpers of the hanyou pup in which Kagome had screamed so loud it hurt his ears and more importantly frightened him. "G-Gome scawyyyyyyyy...Wahhhhhhh!" Inuyasha wimpered loudly as his crying broke the silence the entire room filled up with all the children crying and wimpering "MOMMYYYYYYY!" Seeing their reactions Kagome sighed -_-' "Im never having kids" She whined turned once more to the gang of children and spoke "Allright lets get this cleaned up asap!"She commaned as she walked out of the bedroom with Inuyasha in her arms. The children stood straight like Cadets getting mopsticks and broom sticks while Rin salvaged what was left of the burning curtain Kouga helped by peeing out the who was bent over sweeping up garbage shrieked when she felt something brush her behind. "AHHHH! Why ou lechowous monk! Im gonna teach a thing or to about putting paws where dey dont bewong!" The demon children examined their paws not quite sure of the statement. "What is she talking about Miroku doesent have any paws." Exclaimed shippo. Sango lunged foward with the broomstick in hand when miroku jumped up out of fear. "AHHHH! wait Sango nuuu it wasnt me I swear!" snickering watching the whole scene Kouga grinned his hands behind his back litle did he know sesshomaru was watching the entire time. "I don't feel the need to save him however anything to get back at the demon who harmed you Rin." Seshomarru spoke softly before turning to Sango who was just about to hit Miroku over the head with the broom. "Wench it was not the monk who touched it was the wolf cub over there." Sango blinked wide eyed turning to Kouga who jumped up in a yelp. "You pervy cub Im gonna kick ou butt!" She whailed chasing him around Kagomes near spotless bedroom. "Nuuu wait it wasnt cause I wike ou honeswy is cause you had a bug on you" Kouga exclaimed before jumping onto Kagomes desk, Sango stopping in mid air froze screaming instantaneously flailing around madly. "BUGS! WHEREE IS IT AHHHH!" She screamed before Kouga smirked seeing his advantage he took it. "Hehe it was a cootie! ou is a cootie butt! Cootie butt cootie butt! girls have cooties!" He sang while pointing at Sango Shippo sooned joined in and soon all the males were pointing at sango and singing. "AHH MI LORD RIN HAS COOTIES IS IT CONTAGEOUS CAN MISS KAGOME CURE IT!" Rin soon became pale white spinning around panicking repeating to herself "I am going to die I have cooties" Seshomaru now panicked as he slowly backed away from Rin joining Miroku Kouga and Shippo in backing away from the who was inside of the bathroom didnt hear a word she was busy tending to Inuyasha who had wet himself from being in the cupboard. "There Inuyasha youre all clean you feeling a little better now?" She smiled tapping his nose sweetly Inuyasha who had earmuffs on nodded he could hear her but it was muffeled since his ears were ringing from the loud noises. "G-Gome how long do ou think we gonna stay wike this?" His ears drooped as she stared down at the hanyou pup she smiled reassuringly. "Well I know one thing for sure Kaede is doing her best to develop a cure so hopefully not very long." However Inuyasha looked like something was bothering him Kangome now bent down to eye level and stared at him. "Inuyasha whats the matter?" She asked concerned. "G-Gome..." He looked a bit flustered but sad so she tilted her head and questioned him. "Whats the matter Inuyasha did you wet yourself again?" His eye twitched as he angrily flailed. "Would you listen you dumb wench!, Im s-s-sowwy...Im sowwy me and the others are bothewing ou so much especiawy me..." He looked away holding back a wimper as he held tears in his eyes. "Woah Inuyasha apologizing? now I know this form is getting to him" She thought she smiled brushing hair away from his face picking him up. "Inuyasha you guys arent bothering me youre my friends so it's not a problem and besides...I like taking care of you the most" She smiled cheerfully tapping his nose as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Once he felt the kiss on the cheek he blushed and looking down at him she blushed as well realizing the hanyou pup was still technically Inuyasha. "come on Inuyasha the room should be clean right now so you all can have lunch and watch TV and I can get some studying done." She smiled speaking to soon as she opened the door to something that would annoy the girl once more. "HEY WHAT ARE YOUS DOING!" She yelled refraining from yelling out a sit command though she was used to it when having outburst like and Rin where on the floor on their knees as seshomaru and shippo held up the heavy mop bucket over their heads and Miroku with the other mop bucket on top of his head and Kouga waved a mop and broom stick over their heads chanting. " Cooties be gone cooties be gone oh leave our fwiends evil cootie bug demon!" Miroku exclaimed. Kagome slapped herself in the fourhead and sighed. "Step away from Rin and Sango now!" She yelled as a shiver went down their spines hearing Kagomes voice a second time immediatly they placed the bucket on the ground and step aside. "Psst hey Kouga you think Gomes got cooties too?" asked Miroku Kouga nodded wispering back to him. "I think she's queenie cootie if ou ask me" The boys comtinued to speak among themselves. "Psst hey look Kagomes got Inuyasha do you think he's got cooties now?" Shippo asked Seshomaru who simply turned and shrugged. "If he is c-c-c-ont-t-t-am-animamated gahh! if he does then we can longer trust him." Seshomarru spoke quietly as Kagome stood the girls up repeating."Circle cirlce dot dot now Ive got my cootie shot" She poked each girl in her arm and sighed. "There theyre clean now march to the kitchen for lunch" Rin giggled running over to Seshomarru squeezing him tightly till he turned purple. "Yay Milord Rin is clean Miss Kagome has an antidote!" Sesshomarru growled jumping out of her arms. "Yes Rin thats good to know"He shuddered still afraid she was contaminated as he dusted himself off he walked to Kagome and tugged on her skirt. "Are ou sure that I am not at wisk for being infected?"He asked worridly Kagome looked down and poked him in the arm. "Nope you got your cootie shot so go eat." Each child went to kitchen where Kagomes mother had prepared peanutbutter and jelly sandwhiches and a glass of milk for the children. Each child recieved a sandwich and milk Kagome sat them in high chairs except for rin who instead was strapped a regualr seat facing the telivison with what seemed to be showing a purple Dinosaur with multiple children singing and dancing. "I love you,you love me where a great big family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you wont you say you love me too...I LOVE YOU YOU LOVE MEE!" The dinosaur and children sang as the kids watched. "Hey that demon has childwen captive look!" Pointed out Sango. Shippo was too busy being distracted by the bright colors and the whimsical music to listen before he repeated. "I love you you love me where a great big family." Seeing this Sango shrieked. "AHH the demon is taking Sippos soul what do we do?" she shrieked looking around the table at all her friends she and Inuyasha were the only ones who didn't succumb to the music and put themselves in a zombified state."Inuyasha why arent ou not singing wike everwone ewse?" she asked staring at his earmuffs. "What are dose?" He looked up at the earmuffs and thought "Kagome..." He then looked noticing Sango slipping away to the music. "Nuuu Sango fight it!" He yelled as all his friends began to sing. "AND A KNICK NACK PADDYWHACK GIVE A DOG A BONE THIS OLD MAN CAME ROLLING HOME." They sang unified in a zombified state with drool hanging from their Kagome placed a large set of headphones over her ears as she opened her mathbook and began to write down notes.

(AN/:Well this was my chappy on Little bodies big problems hope you guys like it XD I just had to put barney in here cause children really get like this poor Inuyasha he has a baby crushie on Gome! so cyuteee ^^ Thank you Keo for letting me write in it please review and show Keo lots of love for her story! and please check out my story when I upload it mine is a Naruto story about Christmas! hope you guys read it soon! thanks for reading!))


End file.
